Um dia eu e você amor
by TatayaBlack
Summary: SONGFIC! Vampira sonha com o dia em que finalmente poderá tocá lo, beijá lo, amá lo.


Disclaimer: Os personagens não me pertencem. A música é de Sandy e Júnior, Você pra sempre. Eu não vou ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso.

**Autora:** Tataya Black

**Beta:** Lou Malfoy  
**Gênero:** Song fic  
**Música:** Você pra sempre – Sandy e Júnior

Um dia... eu e você... amor 

A noite cai em BailVille. Mais uma noite de outono, as árvores balançam violentamente ao toque do vento, folhas caem pelos jardins das casas daquela cidade. Poucas pessoas estão nas ruas, pelo medo da ameaça mutante, aumentado pelo terror das ligas anti-mutantes que andam hostilizando e combatendo qualquer suspeito de portar o gene X.

Na mansão que abriga a escola para garotos super dotados de Charles Xavier, os alunos tentam seguir suas vidas normalmente. Nesse momento estão ao redor da mesa de jantar, exceto por uma aluna, Vampira.

-Kurt, onde está a Vampira? – pergunta Charles ao entrar na sala de jantar, onde todos os alunos já estão dispostos na mesa.

-Está no quarto professor, disse que não está com fome.

O professor Xavier apenas assentiu com a cabeça, e se posicionou no seu lugar à mesa, a cabeceira. No andar de cima, encostada ao parapeito da janela, uma jovem de pele muito branca e maquiagem pesada está pensativa.

O vento do outono bateu em seu rosto, ela fechou os olhos e imaginou a sensação do toque da pele dele na sua. Como seria sentir os dedos dele passeando pelo seu rosto. O calor dos lábios dele nos seus.Ela retirou a luva de couro e passou um dos dedos pelos lábios. Eles eram quase intocados. Jamais poderiam tocar os dele sem causar algum mal.

Ela se mostrava sempre tão forte, tão inabalável, revoltada. Mas era apenas uma adolescente comum, que queria passar por tudo que as outras garotas passam. Queria poder beijá-lo sem que ele fosse parar num hospital por isso, ou sem que ela começasse a incendiar coisas.

-Gambit. - Ela se ouviu dizer baixinho.

_**eu só quero estar no teu pensamento**_

_**dentro dos teus sonhos**_

_**e no teu olhar**_

_**tenho que te amar**_

_**só no meu silêncio**_

_**num só pedacinho de mim**_

Se ao menos ele soubesse, talvez haveria algo que pudessem fazer. "Ah, não seja burra!"- ela pensou – "Ele não retribuiu esses sentimentos, ele nem se quer pensa em você!" E mesmo que retribuísse, não teria muito a se fazer. Vampira nasceu diferente, recebeu um dom que é ao mesmo tempo sua benção e sua maldição.

-Para que vocês me servem? – ela disse olhando para as mãos nuas.

Alguma lágrimas caíram em sua face. Se ela pudesse escolher seria uma pessoa normal, por pelo menos um dia. Um dia para poder amá-lo. Um dia para poder senti-lo. Sem luvas, sem poderes, só ele e ela. Ele a olharia com aquele olhos de fogo, a chamaria de "_cherrie,"_ e todas as outras palavras com sotaque francês.

Ela poderia viver o que nunca lhe foi permitido. Ela seria feliz, eternamente feliz durante aquelas horas, junto à ele. Gambit a levaria para um lugar onde ninguém os pudesse encontrar, onde não teriam que lutar um contra o outro, onde não haveria Magneto, Mística, onde não haveria Irmandade ou X-men. Um lugar onde só haveria amor.

Amor por pelo menos um dia. Sonhos. Apenas sonhos.

_**eu daria tudo pra tocar você**_

_**tudo pra te amar uma vez**_

_**já me conformei**_

_**vivo de imaginação**_

_**só não posso mais esconder**_

Vento. Lágrimas. Noite. Estrelas. Outono. Tristeza. Sonhos. Amor. Solidão. Vampira.

Sopra o vento da noite e balança lindamente os seus cabelos. No céu, a lua solitária ilumina aquela alma que chora por um amor. Vampira tinha a única certeza que quando a noite fosse embora o sol voltaria ao céu, ela teria mais um dia comum, com aulas, treinamentos, e depois novamente a solidão da noite.

Um dia ele ia encontrar alguém e amar. Gambit era um homem da vida, mas era possível imaginar o dia em que ele se apaixonaria e passaria a viver suas aventuras a dois. Vampira sabia que não seria ela a acompanhá-lo. Sabia que não correria o mundo com ele em vagões de trem, sem destino. Sabia que só poderia tocá-lo em sonhos. Enquanto até mesmo o vento pode apreciar o calor da pele dele, mas ela não.

Vampira enxugou as lágrimas que molhavam seu rosto. Colocou novamente as luvas e com elas sua máscara de rebelde. Deixou o parapeito da janela, e ali ficou seu sonho, aguardando até a próxima noite quando seria novamente necessário.

_**que eu tenho inveja do sol que pode te aquecer**_

_**eu tenho inveja do vento que te toca**_

_**tenho ciúme de quem pode amar você**_

_**quem pode ter você pra sempre**_

No jardim da mansão, de trás de uma árvore, sai um cavalheiro usando um sobretudo e manuseando um baralho de cartas. Dá uma última olhada para a janela onde esteve admirando uma jovem durante toda a noite. Retira uma carta do baralho. A dama de ouros. Ele sorri e diz para a carta, quando na verdade queria dizer para a garota que toma conta de seus pensamentos todas as noites.

-Au revoir mon amur.

FIM

_**N/B:** Q fic mais perfeitamente fofa e encantadora, parabéns para vc, Nathy q nunca tinha escrito nada de anime e devo dizer q começou bem! "orgulhosa e emocionada por betar" Dê a sua opinião sobre essa song e ganhe um sapo de chocolate e qm sabe a autora n fica boazinha e faz uma continuação!_

_Bjinhosss, Lou Malfoy!_

**N/A:** Ok, ok. Num tá lá essas coisas! Mas é importante levar em consideração que é a primeira vez que escrevo anime, e esse shipper. E Olha a Lou colocando palavras na minha boca sobre continuação... Mas fica a dica dela se tiver review pedindo, vai ter uma continuação. Talvez a visão do Gambit.


End file.
